A Parker Christmas Carol
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: When Christmas arrives in Blue cove and Miss Parker is feeling under the weather and a little feverish, she is visited by three familiar but unexpected visitors...A Parker spin on an age old tale.


Title: A Parker Christmas Carol

Author: Aldysgal aka Tiffany

Rated: PG 13

Keywords: Miss Parker/Jarod romance

Timeline: The Christmas after Island of the Haunted

Summery: As the Christmas holiday arrives in Blue Cove; Miss Parker is feeling under the weather and a little feverish, when three unexpected visitors come to help her discover just exactly what she's been looking for.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretender or any of the characters where in. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes only. Enjoy

**December 23****rd****- The Centre**

Snow floated down from the sky like tiny pieces of confetti covering the ground in soft, fluffy piles of white. Miss Parker sat perched at the window of her office watching as her car disappeared beneath the new fallen snow. Closing her eyes, she fought the continuous pounding in her head by pressing her fingers to her temple.

"Good Morning Miss Parker!" Sydney called cheerfully, as he made his way into the office.

"Who put happy pills in your cereal?" She growled, moving over to her desk and lying her head down onto her hands.

"Are you all right?" Sydney asked concerned.

" Just peachy." She grumbled.

"Miss Parker you look awful." Broots replied as he walked into the office to join them.

"Always the charmer Broots." She mumbled, barely lifting her head off the desk to shoot him the evil eye.

"S… sorry, M… Miss P… Parker. I didn't mean it like…" Broots stammered nervously. " I was just trying to say that… well that you look like you don't feel well… I mean I would never imply that… "

"Do they ever shut up on your planet?" Miss Parker spat, pressing her fingers to her temples once again, in some vain attempt to lessen the growing pressure in her head.

"Feeling under the weather?" Sydney interjected, as he moved towards her.

"If I didn't know any better I'd bet my ass that your little monkey gave me the flu again." Miss Parker grumbled.

"You're burning up." Sydney replied, as he laid his hand across her forehead.

"Give the man a prize." Miss Parker murmured, trying to get up the energy for sarcasm and failing.

"You're in no condition to be here today Miss Parker. You should go home and get some rest. I 'm sure Raines would understand." Sydney said softly.

"Right, because he's been so generous and understanding up till now." Parker hissed as she pulled herself up right in her chair and glared at them. "Forget it Syd. I'm staying. What do we have?"

"There's been no word or sign of Jarod for over a week. To be honest Miss Parker, after what you said happened on Carthis, I have a feeling Jarod is probably following up any new leads on his mother's whereabouts. With the holiday's approaching, I am sure he is more determined than ever to find his family. I doubt we'll here from him until after the New Year." Sydney replied, as he made his way to sit on the couch across the room. " So really there's no need for you to be here today at all. You should go home. If we hear from Jarod, Broots or myself could call you."

"Sydney's right, Miss Parker. You should go home." Broots interjected. "We'll call if we find anything new on Jarod."

"What's the matter sis? Feeling under the weather?" Lyle called, a smirk falling to his lips as he entered the room and made his way over to her. "Perhaps it was all that running around in the snow with your pretender, maybe you should have brought him in instead of playing house and you wouldn't be sick."

"Maybe if I put a bullet in your head, I'd feel better." Miss Parker spat back the venom dripping with each word.

"Testy aren't we?" Lyle smirked.

"Don't push me, flesh eater." Miss Parker threatened, as she reached up and grabbed him by his lapels.

"Raines wants an update." He growled, yanking away from her grasp and smoothing his now wrinkled suit.

"You his lackey now too?" Miss Parker spat.

"He wants a report on his desk by the end of today." Lyle warned as he headed for the door.

"I'll have to get back to him on that." Parker growled.

"You really do look like shit, maybe you should go home." Lyle smirked as he pulled the door open.

"Got to hell." She spat back, as he disappeared through the door.

"Lyle is right Miss Parker, Broots and I can give Raines an update. You should go home. If we get any new leads on Jarod, I have your cell number." Sydney said.

"Maybe your right." Miss Parker said softly, as a wave of nausea washed over her. "You promise to call if you get anything? Anything at all?"

"Scouts honor" Sydney smiled.

"You were a scout?" Miss Parker looked at him questionably.

"Yes, Jacob and I were boy scouts all through grade school." Sydney smiled. "Are you all right to drive?"

"I'm not dying Syd. It's just the flu." She smiled getting up from her desk and grabbing her coat off the hook on the wall. "I'll be fine."

**December 23****rd**** – Miss Parker's house**

Thirty minutes later, Miss Parker pulled into her drive way. If she was honest she was relieved that she had listened to Sydney and taken the remainder of the day off. Her head was pounding and she was exhausted. She hadn't been sleeping much since she and Jarod had returned from Carthis. Making her way up the snow covered steps to her house; she fumbled with the keys in her hand, cursing out loud when they fell out of her hand into the snow. Grumbling, she bent down to pick them up.

Once inside, she tossed her icy keys on the table by the door and tossed her coat across the chair near by. Kicking off her heels, she stumbled up the stairs towards her bedroom. Peeling off the short, blue leather skirt and white silk blouse, she was wearing, she moved towards the bathroom, dreaming of how wonderful a warm bath sounded.

An hour later, she was snuggled under the warm blankets of her bed, a cup of hot tea and some Nightquil on the bedside table. Sipping the tea, she turned on the television. Flipping through the channels, she grumbled to herself about the pathetic array of programming there was to chose from, and finally decided that George C. Scott in "A Christmas Carol" would have to do. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, she began to watch as Ebenezer Scrooge grumbled at the less fortunate….

The ringing of her cell phone woke her from a deep sleep, and she reached over still groggy from sleep and yanked it from the nightstand. "What?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"Still feeling under the weather?" came an all to familiar voice.

"What do you want Jarod?" She growled before sighing heavily.

"Answers, just like you." Jarod said quietly.

"And I care about that, why?" She asked, half heartedly, pulling herself up in bed.

"What DO you care about Miss Parker?" Jarod bit out, the frustration in his voice evident. "Do you even know? Or are your feelings just as controlled by the Center as your mind?"

The line went dead then, leaving Miss Parker, as always to ponder things she'd rather not. Snapping her phone closed, she turned to place it on the nightstand and noticed that it was almost 8 pm. Rolling off the bed, she grabbed her robe off the chair near by and headed downstairs to make another cup of tea.

The house was dark and quiet, as she padded her way to the kitchen. She still felt terrible and now she was shivering. Frustrated she filled the teakettle and waited impatiently for it to boil, all the while Jarod's words ringing in her already pounding head. "Who the hell does he think he is?" She grumbled aloud to no one.

The ringing telephone pulled her attention away from her thoughts. "What?" She growled into the receiver.

"How are you feeling?" Sydney's voice washed over her with concern.

"Like I just got ran over by a Mack truck." She hissed.

"Did you get any rest?"

"What did Raines say?" She asked avoiding the question.

"You know Raines. He asked if you were coming in tomorrow."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were ill and if wanted to catch Jarod, he needed you at your best. So perhaps he'd better let you take the time you needed to get well."

She couldn't help but smile a little at the old man's fatherly tone.

"Have you given any more thought about my invitation to join Michelle, Nicholas and myself in Montreal for Christmas?" He asked changing the subject.

"I don't think so Syd. I just want Christmas to be over this year." She couldn't help but allow the sadness to seep into her words.

"You shouldn't be alone on Christmas, Miss Parker. No one should." Sydney's words were gentle.

"But I am alone, that's just the way the story goes. Goodnight Syd." She said snapping the phone closed before he could respond.

Grabbing her mug off the counter she proceeded to make herself tea, and then headed towards the living room to make a fire. As she passed by the front door, she was startled by a loud knock. "What now?' she grumbled as she headed for the door.

"What?" she growled as she yanked it open, the cold blast of winter wind chilling her to the bone.

"I… I brought soup." Broots stammered nervously, holding up a container for her to see.

"Great." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Wow you look terrible." Broots replied as he moved past her and into the house.

"Do you WANT me to shoot you?" She asked annoyed.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" Broots began.

"Please spare me the dim witted apologies." She said, holding up her hand to him.

"Sorry," He blushed. "I won't stay. Sydney said we should let you rest. I just thought…well I mean I always make Debbie my mom's homemade chicken noodle soup when she's feeling under the weather. I just thought you might like some." He held up the container in his hand again.

"Thanks. You can go now." She grumbled taking the container and motioning him towards the door.

"Oh wait.' He said turning back to face her. "Have you made any plans for Christmas? I was thinking it would be nice to have everyone over for dinner or something."

"Spend the evening with you stammering all night and trying to look down my blouse? As tempting as that sounds I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass." She said ushering him towards the door.

"Oh yeah right." He blushed, feeling a little defeated and embarrassed. "I hope you feel better, Miss Parker."

She responded by closing the door in his face and then leaned against it with a heavy sigh. Looking down at the Tupperware container in her hand, she shook her head and headed back towards the kitchen.

With a bowl of hot soup and a mug full of Sleepy Time tea, Miss Parker settled into the couch and pulled a blanket down over her. Her face illuminated by the soft glow of the fire she had built to help warm her trembling body, she reached for the TV remote and switched it on.

"And now we get back to our all day Christmas marathon…." The TV announcer bellowed. "Up next is Jimmy Stewart in 'It's a Wonderful life'"

"What is with this season and all the ghosts and angels? You'd think it was Halloween." Miss Parker grumbled, as she sipped at her soup and settled in to watch the movie…..

As the clock struck midnight, Miss Parker was startled awake. Looking around the dimly lit room, she tried to remember where she was. Yawning, she pulled her feet off the couch and placed them on the cold floor, which sent a chill up her spine.

"I think the fire may need another log." A soft voice called from behind her.

"Mama?" Miss Parker called out, to the voice, in a child like whisper.

"You need to take better care of yourself sweet heart." Catherine Parker said, as she came to stand before her daughter. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

Miss Parker glazed up at her mother with teary eyes and shook her head slightly from side to side in disbelief. "Mama, How? What? Are you really here?" She whispered reaching out timidly.

"Yes baby, I'm here." Catherine said, reaching out and grasping Miss Parker's hand gently.

Tears poured down Miss Parker's cheeks, as she made her way into her mother's warm embrace.

"Now, now my sweet girl." Catherine whispered. "Christmas is no time for tears." She smiled, wiping her finger gently over Miss Parker cheeks to clear away the tears.

"I don't understand. How are you here?"

"I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I'm here to help you remember and to help you understand just who it is you are. We must hurry my sweet, for we have much to see and little time." Catherine explained and then placed her arms in a loving embrace around Miss Parker.

In the next instant, Miss Parker was standing in the large living room at the Parker Manor. There was a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room and a young Catherine Parker was dancing around the room with a small dark haired girl in her arms.

"You always loved Christmas." Miss Parker whispered with a smile.

"So did you… once." Catherine smiled.

"Again mama? Please just one more time before daddy comes downstairs." A young Miss Parker begged, as she squirmed out of her mother's arms and began twirling around.

"_Alright, But just this one last time. Daddy will be down any minute."_

_Young Miss Parker clapped happily as she twirled around the tree singing Jingle Bells._

"_Catherine we're going to be late!" Mr. Parker bellowed coming into the room with his coat and hat in hand._

"_Why do you have to go, Daddy? Can't you please just stay home with me?" Young Miss Parker asked as she thrust herself into her father's unexpected arms._

"_Now Angel, You know we have to go. Some very important people are going to be at this party and your mother and I have an obligation to the Center." Mr. Parker said placing her back down on the ground._

"_But Daddy it's Christmas eve!" young Miss Parker whined, stomping her foot on the ground._

"_Tell you what, Angel, if you're a good girl for Miss Wendell I'll let you open one of your presents when your mother and I get home." _

"_Promise? Pinky promise?" young Miss Parker said eying him and holding out her pinky finger._

"_I promise." Her father smiled taking his pinky finger and wrapping it around hers._

"_Any one I want?" She asked eying him._

"_Anyone you want." He affirmed_

"_Even the big one?"_

"_Yes Angel even the big one. Now kiss your mother goodbye before we're late."_

"Daddy was always rushing off to the Center." Miss Parker said sadly, as she watched the images of her parents fade out the door.

"It must have been difficult for you having us gone so often." Catherine said softly.

"I learned to keep busy. Miss Wendell was good at keeping me out of trouble. She made the best cookies."

"But eventually you found other friends to keep you busy, didn't you?" Catherine smiled and waved her hand.

Immediately the scene changed and a slightly older Miss Parker was huddled around a small Christmas tree with two young boys about the same age.

"Where did you get it?" a young Jarod asked as he studied the small tree and the box of ornaments a young Miss Parker held up for them to see.

"I brought it from home. Mama said it was all right. It's usually in my room, but I thought it might be nice here." She explained as she placed it down in the corner of the small room.

"Christmas tree! Miss Parker loves Christmas!" A young Angelo bellowed happily as he reached into the box and pulled out a few of the ornaments.

"Won't your father be angry with you?" Jarod asked concerned.

"I don't think daddy will mind. It's Christmas. You have to have a tree on Christmas."

Miss Parker watched with teary eyes as the three young children before her trimmed the tiny Christmas tree and sang silly Christmas carols.

"The three of you were very close." Catherine replied.

"Yes," Miss Parker said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "But that was a long time ago, we were children."

"Are you sure you can come back?" Jarod asked as Miss Parker pulled on her coat to leave.

"Yes silly, I told you mama said she would tell Miss Wendell it was okay to bring me back after she and daddy leave for the Center Christmas party." Miss Parker explained with a smile.

"I mean you don't have to come back, it is Christmas. I'm sure you have lots of better things to do than come back here."

"Don't be silly Jarod. I want to come back. I want to spend Christmas with you and Angelo. Besides no one should be alone on Christmas. I'll get Miss Wendell to pack us up some cookies too." Miss Parker exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "It's going to be wonderful just you wait and see."

Miss Parker watched as the younger version of herself kissed Jarod on the cheek and disappeared out the door. Soon the scene before her faded into another. Now she was looking at a large room with a large Christmas tree, a teenage version of herself was seated on the window seat not far away with a small silver frame clutched against her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she looked out into the dark night sky.

"All right Angel, I'm off to the party. Please try to stay out of trouble tonight will you? We have some very important people coming tonight and the last thing I need is to be called away because of you." Mr. Parker said sternly as he stood in front of the mirror straightening his tie.

"Yes Daddy." Miss Parker said softly, brushing away her tears and turning to look at him. "Will you at least try to be home early? You promised we would unwrap presents together."

"You know I can't promise that Angel. If you want to open your presents before you go up to bed go ahead. Don't bother waiting up I have no idea what time this will go one till. You know the members of the board once they get started." He smiled, walking over and kissing the top of her head, before disappearing out the door.

The scene changed again, now Miss Parker was in a large empty room at the Center. There was a large painted picture of a tree taped to the cold cement wall, a small radio sat on a make shift table in the corner of the room, and a teenage Jarod stood with his hand out to her.

"Come on Miss Parker, just one dance." Jarod smiled.

"All right but if you step on my toes again!" She grumbled taking his hand and allowing herself to be pulled into his arms.

Instantly the two figures twirled around the room to Bing Crosby's 'I'll be home for Christmas'.

"Okay time for presents." Jarod announced as the song and the dance came to an end. Moving across the room, he reached into a small vent opening and pulled out a small blue box. Then walked over to Miss Parker and place it gently in her hand. " Merry Christmas Miss Parker."

Miss Parker lifted the lid to reveal a small silver charm in the shape of a heart. "Oh Jarod it's beautiful!" She gushed as she held it up to the light. "How did you get it?"

"I made it out of a few scraps of metal I found down on SL-21. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. It's absolutely perfect! Here will you put it on my bracelet for me?" she asked.

As Jarod fumbled to slip the tiny silver heart onto the silver charm bracelet, miss Parker pulled a wrapped box out from under her coat and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas Jarod."

Jarod pulled the wrapping off and opened the box to reveal a book, a small flashlight, and small heart shaped picture frame with Miss Parker's picture in it.

"The book is all about Greek mythology."

"It's perfect." Jarod smiled holding the picture frame to his chest. "Now you'll always be with me."

Miss Parker smiled and moved into his arms. Smiling wider, she pulled mistletoe from behind her back and held it over his head. With out a word, she moved forward and brushed her lips against his.

"He loved you very much." Catherine whispered.

"That was a long time ago. People change, circumstances change." Miss Parker said looking away from the embracing pair.

"Not all things Change my sweet girl."

Again the scene before them shifted, Miss Parker was sitting on her couch with a small glass of wine looking sad and lonely. She was dressed up as if she was to go to a party.

"You were so looking forward to spending Christmas with your father, but he had made other plans." Catherine reached over and hugged her daughter.

"You know Daddy it was always about keeping up appearances at the Center. He didn't care I was alone." Miss Parker admitted, as she watched the vision of herself drown her tears in the last of the wine.

"But someone else was thinking of you that Christmas." Catherine said, as she motioned to the scene unfolding before them.

Jarod stood outside Miss Parker's house with a large box wrapped in metallic green wrapping paper. Placing the box carefully on the doorstep, he pressed the doorbell before ducking out of sight. Soon Miss Parker appeared in the doorway in her pajamas. Looking around, she was just about to close the door when she spotted the box on the porch. Picking it up carefully she looked around again before shutting the door. Jarod moved around the house to a spot under a large shaded tree where he could see clearly into Miss Parker's living room. He watched carefully, as she pulled the lid off the box and lifted a small white rabbit into her arms. "Merry Christmas, Miss Parker" he said quietly into the night, as he watched her smiling and cuddling with her present.

"He was there?" Miss Parker asked awed.

"Yes." Catherine answered. "Perhaps not so much has changed. The hour grows late, my darling, I'm afraid our time together grows to a close."

" What? No! I don't want you to go. Please. Please stay with me! I need you. Please Mama, please don't go away again!" Miss Parker cried, leaping forward and reaching out to the fading figure before her.

"I'll always be with you, my sweet baby girl. As long as you remember, I'm with you. I love you." Catherine called as she faded into the darkness…

"Mama! NOOOOOO Mama!" Miss Parker screamed out, reaching out into the dark room around her. Tears rolled in warm streams down her flushed cheeks, as she pushed the blanket covering her to the floor. Realizing she was alone in her living room, Miss Parker ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. "Just a dream."

She sighed as she wiped the last of the tears from her cheeks. Glancing over she noticed that the fire had all but diminished. Shivering slightly, she pushed herself to her feet and tossed another log in, then watched as it sprang back to life filling the room with warmth. Making her way back to the couch, she noticed that it was almost one in the morning and she debated if she should go to bed. Thinking of the strange dream she had just awoken from, she pushed the idea out of her head and settled in to watch the newest Christmas movie flickering on the TV before her.

"Wake up beautiful." Someone whispered into her ear.

Groggy with sleep Miss Parker forced her eyes to open. Before her, with a warm smile on his face was Thomas. "Tommy?" she called in disbelief, opening her eyes fully to drink in his form.

"There are those beautiful eyes." He smiled, brushing a lock of stray hair from her face and cupping her cheek with his hand.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she cradled her cheek into his hand. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I know." He spoke softly, as he reached for her hand and pulled her from the couch. "Hurry now we don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" she asked confused.

"I'm the ghost of Christmas of present. Like your mother before me, I am here to help you to discover just who it is you really are. Come we have a long journey ahead of us and not much time."

"I don't understand." She said nervously pulling back from him.

"You will, I promise." He said holding out his hand. "Trust me Parker. There are things you need to see."

Hesitantly, she reached out and took his hand instantly the world around them began to spin and twirl. Closing her eyes, she buried her head into his shoulder hoping to find some sense of balance.

"Open your eyes." Thomas replied as the world around her grew still.

The room around her was small and dark. On the table in the far corner a brief case laid open, and soft music flowed in from some unseen source.

"Where are we?" She asked not recognizing the place.

"Look." Thomas replied pointing to a man entering the door.

Sydney came into the room with a bundle of presents in his hands. His eyes looked tired as he past by them, and placed the packages down on the bed. Suddenly the phone rang and he reached out pulling the receiver to his ear. "Hello?" a smile spread over his face. "Michelle darling is that you? … Yes I should be on time…. No Miss Parker won't be joining us… I know… Still I am worried about her… With Mr. Parker's disappearance and the revelations about Dr. Raines, I don't think she should be alone…. Of course… No I haven't heard from Jarod either…. Yes he's probably looking harder than ever for his mother. I am sure this last near miss has been very difficult for him, especially after his near capture…. No I don't think anything has changed… of course I've not given up hope. It's my hope they will finally lead their own lives and not the lives the Center has given them… I wish I could Michelle, but they have to discover that on their own…. I can't help but to hope that one-day they don't have to be afraid to be whom they are…. Oh yes of course I did, although I told him I wouldn't be able to stay long… You know Mr. Broots" Sydney chuckled picking up one of the packages. " My plane leaves at 7… I believe we are going to eat around 5… Yes I went with necklace for Debbie… All right my love I shall see you soon give my love to Nicholas…. I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Sydney sighed heavily and moved across the room to his brief case. Reaching inside, he pulled an old tattered photograph from an inside pocket and studied it.

"What is he looking at?" Miss Parker asked, straining to see the photograph.

"A picture he took a long time ago." Thomas answered moving them closer, so Miss Parker could get a better look.

"When did he?" Miss Parker asked as she looked down at the photograph of Jarod, Angelo and herself as children decorating a small Christmas tree.

"Sydney's job was always to watch. He knows more than you give him credit for, Miss Parker." Thomas warned.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned nervously.

"Why did you turn down his invitation? You know he loves you very much." Thomas changed the subject.

"He should be with his family." Miss Parker's eyes looked towards the floor.

"And you don't feel you're apart of that family?"

"Why are you showing me this? What's the point?" She growled, feeling pressured to face things she didn't want to.

"Because Miss Parker, you are more important to Sydney than you have ever realized. Perhaps it is time you faced the truth."

"And what truth is that?" She snapped.

"That Sydney has been more of a father to you than Mr. Parker ever was."

Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she turned away from him not wanting him to see the hurt his words had caused her.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Parker. I just want you to see how loved you are." Thomas said softly, pulling her into his arms. "Come we have more stops to make."

Again the world began to spin in a kaleidoscope of colors until they were standing inside Broots' living room. A small Christmas tree was pushed into a corner decorated with homemade ornaments and strings of popcorn and cranberries. A small fire burned in the fireplace and Christmas music blared from the radio.

"Daddy, I finished wrapping the presents," Debbie announced as she came into the room carrying several small packages. "What time are they coming?"

"I told you sweetheart Miss Parker is not feeling well and she won't be able to join us this Christmas." Broots replied as he moved over to the fire and threw another log in.

"Maybe she'll change her mind, maybe she's feeling better." Debbie insisted.

"I don't think so sweetheart, but Sydney is coming for a little while."

'But you said he is hardly going to stay at all because he's got to get to Montreal to see his family." Debbie whined.

"Well a short time is better than not at all." Broots reminded her.

"I really wanted Miss Parker to come. I worked so hard on her present and I wanted so much to see her open it." Debbie said defeated looking at the small package in her hand.

"I'll give it to her after Christmas, I promise. I'm sure she's going to love it."

"It's not the same." Debbie said sadly, putting the package under the tree and moving over to look out the window.

"I know sweetheart." Broots said, coming to stand beside her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "What do you say you come help me in the kitchen? We still have all those sugar cookies to ice."

"I'll be there in a minute." Debbie replied her thoughts far away.

"Okay, you come when you're ready."

Once Broots was out of the room, Debbie sat down on the couch and began to cry.

"Why is she crying?" Miss Parker asked concerned.

"She's missing her mother. You know what that's like, how hard it is especially at the holidays." Thomas replied.

"But she has Broots, and he's a wonderful father. I mean he's making sugar cookies for Christ sake."

"It's not the same. A girl needs a woman in her life. Someone to share secrets with, someone to learn how to put on make-up from, Someone who understands what it's like to have so many emotions running around in her head. She was hoping that woman was you. She's disappointed you won't be joining them for Christmas."

"I'm no good with kids, I don't do kids. She knows that."

"No, Miss Parker, she knows that the time she spent with you was wonderful. She knows that she wants to spend more time with you; she wants to be friends with you. She knows that she looks up to you, wants to be like you. She knows that you're beautiful and kind. She knows the real you, not façade you walk around in. Children are very perceptive, Miss Parker; it's harder to fool them than it is fool others."

"She's better off without me in her life. The only thing I bring is death, you of all people know that."

"You didn't kill me, Parker. What happened to me was not your fault." Thomas said, gently turning her to look at him. "You can't hide from the world because you're afraid. You can't push people away because you're afraid of losing them."

"You died because I loved you, so don't tell me I can't keep my distance. She's better off without me than to risk dying because I loved her." Miss Parker growled. "I've seen enough, take me home."

"Our journey is not over yet, Parker, take my hand we have others to see." As she slipped her finger into his hand the world began to spin again.

They were standing in the dim light of Centre, Raines and Lyle were mingling around in a room full of people. Miss Parker knew instantly that they were at the Centre Christmas party. Raines was playing Mr. Parker's part flawlessly making promises to members of the Triumvirate about Jarod's capture.

"You understand it is necessary for Jarod to be returned and that we regain procession of the scrolls as soon as possible." A tall African was telling Lyle.

"You can be sure that I am doing everything I can to return Jarod and the scrolls to you sir." Lyle replied.

"And what about Miss Parker? You know how the Triumvirate feels about her. She is bad luck. If she hadn't been on the plane, we believe Jarod never would have escaped. If Jarod shares the secret of the scrolls with her all will be lost."

"You know as well as we do that the only reason Jarod keeps in contact is because of my sister and Dr. Greene. Their removal would make it nearly impossible to find him."

"We understand Jarod feels connected to both Miss Parker and Dr. Greene, it is the reason we have allowed her to remain his huntress. But as you can imagine it has become of a concern that after nearly 6 years he is still running free and making fools of us in the process. We are beginning to wonder if a change of venue isn't in order."

"What did you have in mind?" Lyle asked curious.

"The Triumvirate feels you are more than capable of deciding such things for yourself, Mr. Lyle. We understand that you have sacrificed a great deal to affirm your loyalty to Dr. Raines and the Triumvirate. We are curious to know if your sister has been as forth coming."

"Miss Parker has been difficult to read since her time on Carthis, but I assure you we are taking great precautions to keep her on task, and we are committed to using any means necessary to keep her focus where we need it."

"Our agreement with Mr. Parker was that Miss Parker would have her freedom if Jarod was returned to us, as long as her feelings for the Pretender did not compromise his incarceration or our plans. The last time we spoke with Mr. Parker he assured us that his daughter's feelings for Jarod were not a problem. Do you feel the same?"

"I am willing to do whatever necessary to keep Jarod and the scrolls in our procession. I can assure you of that. My loyalties and obligations are only to The Triumvirate and the Centre."

"I can not tell you how it pleases me to hear that Mr. Lyle. Dr. Raines is getting on in years and there will come a time when we must look to replace him. If you keep your word, you could find yourself in a position of great power."

"You flesh eating son of a bitch. If you think for one minute I would ever let you come in to power…" Miss Parker growled at Lyle.

"He can't hear you, Parker. Come we have more to see." Thomas reminded her pulling over to where Raines was talking on the phone.

"This is Raines… Have you located Jarod? No don't do anything at the moment… Just keep an eye on him and you're sure he hasn't spotted you? Keep a low profile, if he sees you or even suspects he is being watched we'll lose him. Mr. Lyle and I will be leaving first thing in the morning. Jarod's down fall is that his heart is pure, he will not expect us on Christmas morning…Keep me posted of any new developments…Oh and Willie Don't screw this up for us!" Raines warned before he hung up the phone and moved across the room towards Mr. Lyle.

"Does he really know where Jarod is?" Miss Parker asked, turning towards Thomas a note of concern in her voice.

"Do you care?"

"Yes I care! Bringing Jarod back is my job and I'll be damned if Hannibal Lector and The Bald Butcher are going to beat me to it!" Miss Parker rationalized.

"Is that the ONLY reason you care?" Thomas probed further keeping his eyes on her's.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"That perhaps your feelings for Jarod have changed, that maybe your time on Carthis led you both to discover what your mother always knew." Taking her hand, the world began to spin again, in a blur of colors.

They came to a stop outside a dumpy little hotel on the outskirts of Detroit, Michigan. The vacancy sign glowed in neon red and the parking lot was nearly empty.

"What are we doing at this dump?" Miss Parker questioned.

Thomas said nothing in reply but simply pointed to the small illuminated window across the lot.

Making her way across the empty lot, Miss Parker peeked into the window. Jarod sat on an unmade bed in the middle of the room, files and photographs scattered around him. On the table in the corner was a small Christmas tree; decorated with small paper ornaments, Miss Parker was sure the pretender had made himself. There was a gingerbread house on the dresser constructed completely out of Twinkies and Pez candies, and a half eaten Poptart sat on a plate on the bedside table.

In the next instant, Miss Parker was inside the room with him. The soft sound of Bing Crosby's Christmas album echoed through out the room. Jarod sat quietly staring at his laptop, which was laid across his lap.

"He's alone?" Miss Parker asked absentmindedly.

"Did you expect him to have company?" Thomas asked in response.

"No I guess not." She said quietly, her eyes moving over the papers on the bed. "Has he found his mother?"

"No, Margaret has not resurfaced since Carthis. Jarod has been busy helping a young boy, who was paralyzed because of a faulty seat belt. Jarod discovered the car's manufacture knew that the mechanism was faulty but he passed it anyway to cut down on costs." Thomas replied handing Miss Parker a newspaper clipping with Jarod and a small boy embraced on the front page. The article read 'Hero helps boy after car crash takes both parents and leaves him paralyzed from the waist down.'

"Always the hero, aren't you Wonderboy." Miss Parker whispered reading the article.

"Thanks to Jarod the boy and his grandmother, who took custody of him after the accident, will be well cared for."

"That sounds like Jarod." Miss Parker replied as she watched Jarod close his laptop and move over to the black bag sitting on the chair next to the tree. Reaching inside, he pulled a small blue box adorned with white bow. Walking over to the table, he picked up a large yellow envelope and slipped the small package inside. Taking a few moments he scribble a name and address on the envelope, just as a knock sounded on the door. Taking the envelope with him, Jarod moved to the door and peeked out the small hole, before stepping back and pulling it open.

"Sorry I'm late Jarod." A small round-faced man apologized as he moved inside.

"It's okay Stan, get all your shopping done?" Jarod asked with smile.

"Finally the stores out there are crazy! I was almost mulled over the last box of candy canes! Do you have the package ready?"

"Yes here it is." Jarod said handing him the large envelope. "I really appreciate you dropping it off for me, thanks again."

"After what you did for my mom and my nephew it's the least I can do. Besides I'm heading that way away not like it's even out of the way. But if I may ask why not take it there yourself?"

"It's complicated." Jarod smiled sadly.

"Yeah I understand that." Stan said patting Jarod on the back. "I'd better get going if I'm going to get this delivered for Christmas. If you ever need anything else please feel free to ask. I owe you more than you will ever know."

Jarod walked Stan out to the parking lot and wished him a Merry Christmas before heading back inside the small motel room. Walking over to his bag, he pulled a small heart shaped picture frame out of it and ran his finger over the picture. Taking the photograph with him, he sat on the edge of the bed the loneliness in his eyes undeniable. Pushing aside a few of the files he fell back on the bed holding the photograph to his heart as he studied the ceiling above, his eyes full with unshed tears. "Merry Christmas, Miss Parker." He said softly, closing his eyes as a few rebel tears slid down his cheek.

Miss Parker watched quietly, her own eyes welling with tears she refused to allow release. "Will they find him?" she said at last.

"If things remain as they are…Yes. Mr. Lyle will show up here Christmas morning and Jarod will be returned to the Centre."

'But that is impossible. Jarod is a genius, an escape artist. He's gotten away from Lyle more times than I can count."

"But he's been distracted since your time together on Carthis. His mind is not where it needs to be to avoid capture this time."

"Your wrong." She said simply.

"Am I? Or is it that you want me to be wrong? Maybe you don't want Jarod to be returned to the Centre, maybe you never have?" Thomas probed looking at her sincerely.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she barked defensively.

"After all you have been through together it is only natural that you would have feelings for him." Thomas said reaching out to stroke her face.

"You're wrong. I was in love with you. I wanted to make a life with you."

"I know and I loved you, but everything happens for a reason. I want you to be happy, Parker. I want the very best for you. I want you to love and to be loved. Deep down you know you gave your heart away a long time and I don't think you ever really got it back" Thomas smiled. "Maybe its time you let your head see what your heart has always known."

"I can't…" She began to sob, as the tears she had been fighting to hold at bay came in warm streams down her cheeks.

" You can. You're the strongest woman I have ever known. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"I'm afraid."

"It's okay to be afraid, Parker, as long as the fear doesn't keep you from leading your life."

"What if it's too late?" She asked searching his eyes.

"When you love someone it's never to late. Sometimes…. Love is the only thing that can save us." Suddenly the world began to swirl again, and Miss Parker called out as Thomas's hand slipped from hers and she was pulled into darkness…

Miss Parker awoke on the floor in her living room, her body trembling and cheeks wet with tears. Shivering, she pulled herself up onto the couch and shook her head to clear away the strange images of her dream that lingered.

"Your late, Angel" Mr. Parker's voice bellowed from across the room.

"Daddy?" Miss Parker gasped, lifting her head to look at him.

"You look like hell, Angel. Been a rough night?"

"Daddy you have no idea. Where have you been, I've been so worried?" Miss Parker questioned, getting to her feet and going to him.

"That's not important now Angel, there are things you need to see and I am here to show them to you."

"Daddy, please… I need answers. I need to know if you're my real father. What did the scrolls say? Where are they? What happened after you jumped out of the plane?"

" I told you Angel, none of that matters now. The only thing that is important is what I have to show you now. I am the ghost of Christmas yet to come, it is my job to show what will happen if nothing changes."

"Daddy… I don't understand." Miss Parker said confused.

"I was wrong, Angel, I was wrong about everything. I know that now."

"What are you talking about?"

"About Jarod, about you, about everything. Come Angel, there is much you need to know."

Mr. Parker opened the door, allowing the cold wind inside, Miss Parker shivered as snow and wind whirled around them, enveloping them in its fury.

Moments later, they were standing outside a small building a light glowing from the window. Mr. Parker pointed to the window.

"Where are we? Is that Michelle and Nicholas?" Miss Parker moved towards the building spying two familiar faces inside.

"Are you sure there is nothing else you can do?" Michelle asked a tall man in a lab coat, as she and Nicholas huddle together weeping.

"I'm afraid that Sydney will never regain consciousness. We have done all we can. It is only a matter of time now." The man replied.

"What's happened? Where's Sydney?" Miss Parker asked, fear lacing her words.

Mr. Parker again remained silent as he simply pointed to a door down the hallway.

Miss Parker moved quickly down the hall, but stopped suddenly as she reached the open door. "Sydney!" Miss Parker screamed, as she rushed inside the room to his side. "What happened to him?"

"He had a massive stroke when Jarod was finally captured. He has been unconscious ever since." Mr. Parker explained solemnly.

"But there must be something they can do, some treatment they can give him to make him better?" Miss Parker cried, pulling his lifeless hand into her own.

"The doctors believe that there is no longer a medical reason for his coma, but simply that he has given up. It is only a matter of time before he dies, Angel."

"No. No, your wrong Sydney would never give up!" She screamed brushing her hand across his face. "Come on Syd, open your eyes. It's me it's Miss Parker. Please open your eyes. Your family needs you, Sydney. You can't just give up… you have to fight. You have to fight…I…. I need you." She began to sob.

"It's no use Angel, he can't hear you."

"Daddy please you have to do something. You have to help him."

"It's to late Angel, there's nothing I can do. Come we have more to see."

"I can't leave him. I can't just leave him alone here to die." She sobbed clutching Sydney's hand to her chest.

"You don't have a choice in this Angel. We have to go."

Wind and snow came again, twirling around them once more, transporting them across time and space, until they were standing outside Broots' small house. Miss Parker left her father's side and rushed towards the house. She had to get to Broots, she thought. Surely the computer geek would know some way to help Sydney.

Broots sat on his couch dressed in a dark gray suit, his eyes red and swollen from crying. An older version of Debbie sat quietly next him her hand, lifeless, enfolded in his. She had a far away gaze in her eye, as if she was watching something far off in the distance with contentment.

"Would you like me to take Miss Debra up to bed now Mr. Broots?" A small older woman asked, as she peeked into the room form the kitchen.

"If you wouldn't mind Helen. I'll be up in a little while to tuck her in." Broots spoke sadly. Turning towards his daughter, he smiled and brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "Miss Helen is going to take you up to bed now sweetheart. I'll be up soon to read to you for a little while."

Debbie remained lifeless her eyes barely blinking in response to her father's gentle touch.

"I was so sorry to hear about your friend, Mr. Broots. I can stay late if you need me?" Helen replied as she helped Debbie to her feet and led her towards the stairs.

"Thank you Helen but I think I'm going to turn in once I get Debbie to sleep."

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning then. "

Once he was alone Broots hung his head in his hands and began to sob.

"What happened to her?" Miss Parker asked concerned.

"The Centre. Once Jarod was returned, new programs were started. New specimens were needed. Broots' intelligence did not go unnoticed Angel, Debbie had to be tested. Unfortunately she was not a success story."

"No. I would never let that happen. Never! You're lying!" Miss Parker spat.

"You were not around to stop it." Mr. Parker said with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Where was I?"

"We'll get to that. Come on…" Before she could protest Miss Parker was lost in a swirl of wind and snow and Broots' little house was but a memory.

"Put him in solitary confinement if he won't cooperate! We need him to complete that simulation." Lyle screamed into an intercom." I don't give a damn what Dr. Raines says I'm in charge now."

"Lyle is in charge?"

"Yes, The triumvirate was impressed by the way he handled Jarod in the past, so naturally he was put back in charge when Jarod was returned."

"Jarod is here at the Centre?"

"Yes Angel, haven't you been paying attention." Mr. Parker asked, annoyed.

"Where? Where is he? I want to see him," she growled

Soon, They were standing outside a small dark cell, in the lowest level of the building. Inside was a small cot, a toilet and a sink. Jarod lay lifeless on the cold cement floor, an array of bruises, at different points of healing, glowing in the dim light. He looked like a broken doll someone had tossed away. His eyes lost and lonely, stared like two empty holes into the darkness.

Miss Parker fought the urge to run to him and throw her arms around him in a protective embrace. "What did Lyle do to him?" she asked, biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying.

"He had to be retrained. Like you break a wild horse, Angel, he had to be broken, to learn to obey."

"But he's not a wild animal. He's a human being." Miss Parker growled angrily

"Not anymore Angel, anything that was human about him is gone now."

"Your wrong Daddy, Jarod would never let Lyle beat him. He would never just surrender."

"What use is fighting when everything you've been fighting for is gone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jarod's family was murdered by Lyle in front of him. Sydney is nearly dead as well. The only other person Jarod ever loved betrayed him. He has nothing left to fight for, no one left to live for. He is but a shell of the man he was, His only use now is to be used by the Centre until his last breath, and even then he will not free."

Tears tumbled down Miss Parker's cheeks, as she was no longer able to hold them at bay. Moving slowly through the cell walls, she took Jarod's body in her arms and sobbed freely, begging his forgiveness for what she knew had been her own betrayal. Soon two strong hands were on her shoulders, pulling her away from the lifeless body in her arms. Sobbing, she tried to fight back, pushing them away as she clawed her way back towards Jarod.

"This is not the end of our journey Angel, we still have one last stop to make. Don't you want to see what will become of you?" Mr. Parker said sternly.

Suddenly, Miss Parker grew still, allowing her body to be pulled away. As she raised her head she realized the world around her had grown dark and cold. Spinning around, she found herself alone in the darkness. "Daddy? Daddy where are you?" she sounded like a frightened child in the night.

"This way Angel." His voice called in the distance.

Stumbling over frozen ground, Miss Parker felt her way in the darkness to where the voice came from. "Daddy where are we? What is this place?"

"Look there, Angel." Mr. Parker's voice grew louder.

Feeling something cold and hard beneath her fingers, Miss Parker looked up just as the moonlight streamed from behind a cloud and illuminated the object in front of her. Horror struck, she stared at the large marble stone before her. Engraved on the tall back marble were the words "Miss Parker ~ Rest in Peace".

"I'm dead?" Miss Parker gasped, trying to catch the breath that was stolen from her.

"The Triumvirate didn't trust you, they were afraid of you, of what was foretold of you. Once Jarod was returned to the Centre, their fear of you grew. In the end, Lyle was ordered to dispose of you."

Miss Parker feel to her knee's helpless, sobbing. "So that's it? That's how it ends? Everyone dies? The only one who wins is the Centre, Just like always."

"No, Angel, this is only one outcome, one ending to your story. If you change the story the ending is up to you." He father repeated Jarod's words back to her. "It's up to Angel, what you chose will decide who lives and who dies."

"But you said?" she whispered wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Forget everything I ever told you Angel, I told you I was wrong. Your mother was right, you need to hold on to something, to someone. The only way to be truly free is to follow your heart. I know that now. I know that. I love you, Angel. Follow your heart, it will never led astray" with that he vanished into the night sky, leaving Miss Parker cradled in disbelief next to her own tombstone with her face buried in her hands sobbing….

Miss Parker woke to find herself sitting of the floor with her head resting on the couch. Looking around, she struggled to clear her eyes of sleep and get her bearings. The TV still flickered across the room some black and white Christmas movie she didn't recognize. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to the Clock on the mantel it was nearly 3 in the morning. She looked down at her cell phone, half expecting it to ring, and was slightly disappointed when it remained silent. The fire had died down to pile of glowing embers and there was a slight chill in the air. Wrapping her blanket around her shoulders, she pushed herself to her feet and headed for bed, stopping just as she reached the bottom stairs. Looking back towards the living room, She saw the faint glow of three figures standing together next to the dying fire. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at them.

"Remember what you've seen tonight, my darling. If you forget all will be lost." Her mothers voice echoed softly.

"Don't be afraid to love, Parker, for it may be your love that saves you all." Thomas replied with a smile.

"The choice is up to you Angel. You decide the story and the ending is up to you. It's never to late to change the game. The new Parker legacy can begin with you." Mr. Parker warned.

As the clock struck 3, the three figures glowed brightly and then disappeared leaving the room dark once again. Slipping down to sit on the steps, Miss Parker stared into the darkness, her heart pounding and a million thoughts running through her mind.

**December 24****th****- The Centre- 8am**

Miss Parker made her way down the long hallway, her stiletto's clicking against the marble floors as she walked, leaving a wave of drooling sweepers in her wake. As reached the doors to SL-21, she turned abruptly to assure she was alone, before slipping inside.

Angelo sat in the middle of the floor with a large piece of paper and a few charcoal pencils, drawling at a furious speed. He looked up for only a moment when she entered the dimly lit room, then quickly went back to his task,

" Hello, Angelo," she whispered softly coming to kneel beside him and placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Miss Parker needs Angelo's help." Angelo said looking up into her face.

"Yes, Angelo I need your help. Will you help me?"

"Angelo will always help Miss Parker. Always help." He replied rocking back and forth.

"I need you to find Jarod for me."

"Angelo doesn't know where Jarod is."

"Angelo, Mr. Lyle knows where Jarod is and he's going to capture him tomorrow."

"Miss Parker worried. Worried about Jarod." He said surprised. "Miss Parker wants to help. Wants to help Jarod."

"Will you help me?" She asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes Angelo will find Jarod. Find Jarod before Mr. Lyle."

"Thank you Angelo." She whispered leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

He smiled in response shaking his head yes as he moved to his computer and began to work.

"This has to be our little secret all right?"

"Angelo good at secrets. Angelo knows all the secrets."

Leaving Angelo to find Jarod's exact location, Miss Parker made her way back to her office to look for Broots and Sydney.

"Miss Parker we weren't expecting you. Are you feeling better?" Sydney asked surprised, as she sauntered past him and through his office doors.

"Peachy. Any news on Jarod's location?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing yet. As I told you before I don't' believe he'll make contact until after the New Year. Jarod has been looking for his family for a long time, I am sure the latest near miss was devastating for him."

"So it's your theory that your lab rat is hulled up somewhere licking his wounds?" Miss Parker questioned.

"Not so much licking his wounds as contemplating his next more." Sydney replied with a smile.

"So you think he's distracted?"

"It would be only natural."

"Distracted enough to let his guard down?"

"I suppose anything is possible. What is this about Miss Parker? Have you heard from Jarod?"

"Nothing." She answered distracted.

"Is everything all right Miss Parker, you seem distracted today?"

"Everything's just peachy. I'd better get down to Raine's office before he sends little brother looking for me." She said moving back towards the door.

"Before you go." Sydney called to her. "I have something I'd like to give you."

"What?"

Sydney pulled an envelope from his brief case and handed it to her. "I know you said you didn't want to come to Montreal but I got you this, just in case you change your mind. It's a plane ticket and the address where Michelle and I will be staying. I know this is a difficult time of year for you and now that Mr. Parker is gone, I thought perhaps you might change your mind."

Miss Parker stared at the envelope in her hand for a long time before looking up to meet his eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment Sydney, but you should be with your family for Christmas."

"I intend to be, I guess I was just hoping my whole family could be together."

"Isn't Nicholas coming?"

"It wasn't Nicholas I was referring to, Miss Parker. You are as much like a daughter to me as Jarod has been like a son. You told me once to choose. You said I could be a scientist or a mommy but I could not be both. Perhaps just this once, for Christmas, I'll wish to be a father."

"Be careful what you wish for Syd." She whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek before she pulled open the door and disappeared.

**December 24****th**** ~ Broots House ~ 4 pm**

It was snowing heavily by the time Miss Parker had finished all her errands. Maneuvering carefully up the slippery snow covered steps, she struggled with the four packages in her hands and was relieved with Angelo caught her elbow to keep her upright. Extending her finger, she pressed the doorbell on the small brown cottage and waited nervously.

Suddenly the door flung open and Debbie stood grinning up at her. "Miss Parker! You came!" Debbie squealed delighted.

"M…M…Miss P…. Parker I didn't think you were coming?" Broots stammered as he came to join his daughter at the door.

"So does that mean we can't come in?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I mean no of course you can come in. Did you just we?" Broots looked surprised.

"I brought a guest. I hope that's all right?"

"The more the merrier" Debbie interjected pulling Miss Parker into the house.

"Angelo?" Broots said stunned as Angelo followed Miss Parker into the small living room. "But how did you?"

"Uncle Fester is out for the night." Miss Parker smirked handing Debbie her packages to sit beneath the tree. "Don't wet your pants Broots, I'll have Cousin it back before he's missed." She whispered as she pasted by him to make herself a drink.

"Merry Christmas Angelo, please come in. Can I take your coat?" Broots looked nervously out as he pulled the door closed behind the empathy.

"Broots is worried." Angelo smiled.

"No, No I was just looking for Sydney. It's really snowing hard out there I hope he's all right."

"Syd's a big boy I'm sure he's fine." Miss Parker smiled grasping Debbie's hand and twirling her around. "I think you've grown a foot since I saw you last"

"Just four inches." Debbie smiled shyly. "Daddy said it's perfectly natural to have huge growth spurts at my age, but I think it's dreadful I'll taller than most of the boys in my class now."

"I think your daddy's a pretty smart guy. Besides we girls are always growing up faster than the boys, but don't you worry they'll catch up soon enough." Miss Parker winked at her.

A knock at the door had Broots jumping and Debbie running for the door. A moment later Sydney appeared in the open doorway.

" Miss Parker I didn't think you would be joining us." Sydney replied as he came into the room and spotted Miss Parker and Angelo talking quietly by the tree.

"Good to see you too Syd." She smiled and turned her attention back to Debbie who was telling her and Angelo all about the ornaments she had made herself.

"Debbie sweetie, want to help me in the kitchen?" Broots asked as he hung Sydney's coat up and turned to face the room.

"Sure Daddy," She turned to Miss Parker, "Hold my spot I'll be right back."

"Angelo can help." Angelo announced happily.

"Great. Follow me." Broots smiled leading them through the kitchen door.

"How on earth did you get Angelo out of the Centre?" Sydney asked Miss Parker once they were alone.

"While the cat's away. Raines and Lyle are too busy kissing the Triumvirate's ass to worry about where their little monkey is tonight. Besides a wise man told me once that no one should be alone on Christmas." She replied with a smile.

"If I may ask, what brought about this change of heart?" Sydney asked.

"Dinner is ready!" Debbie squealed, interrupting before Miss Parker could answer.

After dinner, Broots put on a Santa hat and handed out gifts, as Angelo played Christmas carols on Debbie's small keyboard and Sydney sang. Miss Parker sat next to Debbie rolling her eyes and sneaking caddy comments about the behavior of the men.

Once the presents had been opened and the thankyous had been exchanged, Sydney began to gather his things to leave. Broots who had packed up a small container of cookies came to stand beside him. "Thank you for coming Sydney." He said with a smile.

"It was a lovely time Mr. Broots. Thank you for including me."

"Sydney?"

"Yes Broots."

"Do you believe in Christmas miracles?" Broots asked turning to look at Miss Parker, who was laughing as Angelo and Debbie put on their own rendition of "A Christmas Carol".

"I do now." Sydney smiled as he watched the others. "You have a Merry Christmas Broots."

"You too Syd. Give my best to Michelle and Nicholas."

"Sydney just a second." Miss Parker called coming to join them.

"Yes Miss Parker?"

"I'd better go give those two an audience. Good night Syd, have a safe flight." Broots announce excusing himself.

"I just wanted to thank you for the invitation. I'm not sure I'm ready to accept it but it means a lot to me that you extended it." Miss Parker said quietly.

"Perhaps next year?" Sydney smiled.

"Maybe." She smiled back. "Merry Christmas Syd."

"Merry Christmas Miss Parker. Please give my best to Angelo I don't want to disturb him. He seems to be having quiet a lovely time with Miss Broots."

"You can dress him up but you can't take him out." She said thoughtfully watching as he put candy canes in his mouth and pretended to be a walrus.

"You've given him a great gift tonight." Sydney observed.

"Good night Sydney." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Sydney called as he opened the door and disappeared into the night.

"I am so glad you came." Debbie said as she helped Miss Parker gather her things together a few hours later.

"Me too Deb." Miss Parker said, pulling the teen into an embrace.

"I wish you could stay longer."

"I've got to get Angelo home before his coach turns into a pumpkin." Miss Parker smiled. "But I was thinking maybe we could have lunch next week. What do you say?"

"Really?" Debbie grinned, her eyes sparking with delight.

"Sure, we could make a day of it, lunch, maybe a little shopping."

"I would love it! I could spend my Christmas money."

"Sounds good. So next week?"

"Next week!" Debbie moved forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Miss Parker's waist. "Merry Christmas Miss Parker."

"Merry Christmas Deb."

"Here's your coat Miss Parker." Broots said handing her the long leather jacket.

"Thanks Broots." She maneuvered her way out of the teen's arms and slipped on the jacket.

"Thank you for coming it meant the world to Debbie… to both of us that you came."

"You take good care of that little girl."

"I will."

"I know you will. Merry Christmas Broots." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"M…. M…. Merry Christmas Miss Parker." Broots stammered, as his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Come on Angelo, the bus is leaving." She called as she gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Bus? Angelo doesn't remember a bus." Angelo called after her confused, as Debbie giggled from the doorway.

"Oh never mind just get your ass in the car." Miss Parker said rolling her eyes.

It was nearly midnight when Miss Parker turned her car into her driveway. She had spent longer than she had intended with Angelo once they had arrived back at the Centre, and she was exhausted. Yawning, she switched off her car and slipped out into the cold night. She was dreaming of nice cup of tea and a warm fire, as she made her way up the stairs to her front door. Reaching for the knob, she slipped the key in the door and popped the lock. The warm glow coming from the living room had her reaching for the cold metal gun resting against her lower back, and moving cautiously towards the doorway.

A small fire was burning in the fireplace and in the corner of the room a large Christmas tree glowed in a rainbow of colorful lights. Standing beside the tree with an ornament in his hand was Jarod.

"Is that anyway to greet your guests?" Jarod retorted as he placed the ornament on the tree.

"What are you doing here Jarod?" She hissed, lowering the gun.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied turning to look at her, his eyes shifting to her lowered gun and then back to her face.

" In case you didn't notice it's my house."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Why did you help me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She sighed, putting her gun down on the table next to where she stood.

"Don't play dumb with me, Miss Parker. I know it was you that called Stan. I know you were the one who warned me that Lyle was on his way. What I don't know is why?" Jarod said moving closer to her.

"I think all those car fumes went to your head, Wonderboy. My job is to capture and return you. Why on earth would I help you escape?"

"You tell me."

"What makes you so sure it was me anyway?"

"Stan said some bossy woman called him and told him to warn me that I needed to get moving, that someone named Mr. Lyle was getting to close for comfort. He said she was pretty insistent that he passed on the message as soon as possible. He also said she referred to him as a bumbling idiot and threatened to put a bullet in his ass if he didn't get it moving. Sound like anyone we know?"

"Sounds like Stan might need professional help, maybe you should introduce him to Syd, or better yet maybe he can be the focus of your next pretend. Read any good psychology books lately?"

" I know it was you." Jarod said coming to stand before her. "I need to know why?"

"What do you want from me Jarod?" she asked softly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"The truth…for once." Jarod's eyes were pleading as he inched just a little closer.

Miss Parker tried to look away, unable to handle the intensity of his stare, but Jarod reached out and gently placed his hand on her cheek pulling her eyes back to his.

"Please…" He pleaded as his eyes searched the crystal pools of blue before him.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and fought the tears that were threatening to well in her eyes. She could feel his palm warm against her cheek and his fingers moving in soft circles against her ear and neck. His touch was like electricity bringing her body to life after an endless sleep. Opening her eyes, she searched for the strength to let go in the chocolate pools before her.

Watching her struggling, he inched just a little closer hoping to offer the encouragement she needed. Her skin under his hand was soft and seemed to keep him anchored to her side like metal to a magnet. Her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears in the firelight and brought him back to that faithful moment they had lost on Carthis, when they had come so close to giving in.

"Why is it you're the one person…. I'm so afraid to lose?" She asked quietly, searching his eyes for the answer.

"We've been through a lot together you and I. Why is it so hard for you to admit, to believe… that there is more to us… than I run and you chase?"

"Why is this so hard?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"It doesn't have to be." He whispered, his eyes moving between her eyes and her lips.

Moving her eyes between his and the soft roundness of his lips, she felt her body being pulled into him, closing the distance until her lips brushed against his. Jarod's body responded immediately, pulling her into him completely. The hand on her cheek pushing through the soft tendrils of her hair, while the other arm snaked around her back. Soon what began as an innocent childhood kiss deepened into one of adulthood. She could feel herself melting into him, every inch of her body molded to him like pieces of a puzzle that had been missing for too long. It was as if she had been made for him, as if she had existed for this purpose alone.

She tasted just as he had remembered from childhood like vanilla and peppermint, and he fought the burning of his protesting lungs as he deepened the kiss further, losing himself in the taste of her lips, afraid that if he let go, even for a second, the moment would be lost forever.

At last her body could take no more, pulling back she gulped in the oxygen her body needed to soothe the fire in her chest, smiling as the arms around her tensed with fear. Searching, her eyes found his offering reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere.

Jarod watched as the ice queen in his arms melted away and his childhood love reappeared. Breathing in deeply, he kept his eyes entangled with hers. "You know Lyle isn't going to be happy when he shows up in Detroit tomorrow and there's nothing for him under the Christmas tree." He whispered with a smile.

"I guess he was on the naughty list this year." She whispered back, her eyes twinkling in the firelight.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Parker." Jarod whispered brushing his hand gently over her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Jarod." She whispered back capturing his lips once more.

In the distance a dim light glowed, where three figures watched, their hope for the future renewed.

The End.

34


End file.
